<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp Like A Knife, Quiet Like A Snake by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215349">Sharp Like A Knife, Quiet Like A Snake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Silent Cries [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Physical Abuse, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy is intent on getting revenge, while Duff tries to sort out his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Duff Mckagan &amp; Slash | Saul Hudson, Izzy Stradlin &amp; Slash|Saul Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Silent Cries [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp Like A Knife, Quiet Like A Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going to fucking kill him." A hiss, quiet and lethal. A rush of cold air as Izzy stalked by him, eyes dark and lips twisted into a snarl like a rabid dog. Duff had known Izzy for years, had seen him in many moods and many personalities, but he rarely knew his friend to be as angry as he was now, with his fists clenched against his sides. "He's going to regret ever laying a hand on him, I swear." Izzy muttered, dragging his hands through his hair, looking murderous and sad and guilt and torn apart by this dreadful truth. Duff felt sick, and he was sitting, hunched, on the edge of the bed, wondering why he hadn't thought of it sooner, why he hadn't connected the pieces, how he could've let something like this slip by. Why hadn't he realized that Slash couldn't have possibly gotten involved in so many fights, put together that every day, every night, his friend seemed to have so many bruises and cuts, scrapes, slowly becoming a stark contrast to the relatively outspoken person when they first started, now a small, pale figure in the shadows who flinched at the slightest movement and was now sinking lower and lower into the sea of depression and addiction. </p><p>Duff rubbed his face, looked up at the dark haired figure that was pacing back and forth, and wondered when their life had become so damn hard. "Let's think about this for a minute." He said, trying to keep some semblance of peace, of calm, of what remained. "You can't just storm over there and not expect that things won't get worse for him." As if for emphasis, Duff nodded his head toward where Slash lay, asleep, on the bed behind him. It was the first time he'd looked truly peaceful in a long while, despite the blossoming bruise around his eye that hadn't been there last night. Or maybe Duff just hadn't noticed it, having been too caught up in ignoring the litany of bruise that covered his torso, like spots of paint against a convas. "What's worse than that piece of shit beating on him?" Izzy asked sharply. It wasn't a question, not really, but Duff answered him anyways. "Much worse things. I read somewhere that people don't always leave their abusers, even if they know that it's wrong, and who knows what will happen when Axl realizes that he's been coming to us all this time." He debated, briefly, about whether or not he could light a cigarette to calm his nerves, but knew that Slash would probably wake up if he smelt the smoke. </p><p>Cursing in a low whisper, Izzy went to the dresser and leaned against it, crossing his arms, looking torn about what to do. "I'm going to do something. We can't - what makes him think that he can just do that to somebody, Duff?" There was a desperation to Izzy's voice, a want to know, an urge deep within himself. "How could he? What did Slash ever do to him that he could just...I hate him, so much." Izzy trailed off, maybe unsure of what he was supposed to say, or just knowing that whatever might have come next wouldn't be right to say. Or maybe he couldn't bring himself to say it. Duff felt the same, the same rage, confusion, mingled sadness and disbelief, even though they had seen it, and could believe it, perfectly well. "I know, but we can't do anything like that. Jeez, Iz, what are you even planning on doing?" The want for a cigarette was stronger now, practically a burning feeling within his chest, but Duff resisted. </p><p>Izzy sniffed, shook his head, and then chuckled, a confusing add-on to this mess. "Beat him. Tear him apart. I don't know, just make him feel what he did to Slash but a million times fucking worse." He looked so hopeless, so unsure. It was a difference from the confidently quiet man who could destroy anybody with just a glance. Back then, he'd been under the impression that their lives were chaotic, yes, but he didn't know, neither of them had known, that one of their own was being routinely beaten by the man who assumed himself as their leader. Duff hated it, this ferocious guilt, the lost look on Izzy's face, the bruises on Slash's body, the fact that Axl was somewhere in this hotel, blissfully unaware of the dangerous thoughts going through the minds of the men in the room just a few doors down. "You're not the only one, Izzy, but like I said, this could turn out much worse in the end." Duff said with as much control as he could muster. </p><p>Behind him, Slash let out a sleepy mumble and turned into his other side, still deep in a peaceful sleep. Duff looked at him and felt a rush of fondness that wasn't unexpected, a deeply rooted affection that Duff had felt for this man so many times after so many years. "How long do you think this has been going on?" Izzy whispered. Duff thought back to that one night, when he'd snatched those keys much too roughly and watched as Slash flinched, hitting his body against the door, and swallowed thickly. "Way too long." He answered softly. "I think that Axl has Slash wrapped around his finger, and that it may have started off slow, but then it escalated, and Slash has been using the drugs, the alcohol, as an escape." </p><p>Izzy looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Do you think that they're, y'know..." He let the unfinished sentence hang in the air. Duff would prefer not to talk about it, either. They'd both had their suspicious over the years, but had never dared to speak about it. "Yeah. Axl always seems to turn into a monster whenever he dates somebody. Or just had sex with them." Duff replied. "Slash just stuck around longer." </p><p>So quickly that, just for a moment, he was a blur, Izzy grabbed his jacket and made for the door. Duff stood, ready to intercept him, but Izzy stuck up his hands in defence. "I just need some fresh air. If I see Axl I'll just...tell him that I've got a really bad headache." Izzy said, and Duff nodded, knowing that, realistically, he couldn't keep Izzy within his sight at all times to avoid him tossing caution to the wind and pummeling Axl with all his might. </p><p>And so Izzy left, stalking out and disappearing into the early morning, which left Duff to his own devices. Leaving oneself to their own devices could be both good and bad, depending on the situation, and this was a bad situation, full of guilt and shame and hate and a rolling feeling like he was being pushed downhill. </p><p>Standing up, Duff looked at the sleeping guitarist in his bed, dark curls spread out on the pillow, curled up around himself, like an attempt at protection even in his sleep. It made Duff's heart ache. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered, walking over and gently brushing some of Slash's hair away from his face. "I'm going to try now. I swear it." </p><p>=====</p><p>Izzy was in a rage. If Duff had thought he'd been angry that one night in the hotel, then now, here, he was like a formidable force. </p><p>Duff watched, knowing that he couldn't step in, not now. It was already spiraling out of control, and there was no stopping it. Besides, this wasn't even scraping the surface of what Axl deserved.</p><p>"Fuck you. Get off your stupid high horse and realize you aren't half the man who claim to be, you lazy coward, piggybacking off of everybody else. You can't handle that there's people better than you and so you take it out on undeserving people. Steven was lucky to get out when he did." Izzy wasn't yelling, but there was a tinge to his voice that sounded much scarier than any yell. "Go to hell, and rot there." He had Axl pinned against the wall, both of them breathing heavily, eyes full of anger. </p><p>Slash stood in the shadows, watching silently. </p><p>Axl grinned, or tried to. His mouth was bloody because of the throws that Izzy had tossed. "What are you gonna do, little Izzy?" He said in a taunting tone, knowing that it'd provoke him. </p><p>It worked. </p><p>With a roar, Izzy tossed him , sending him falling into a table, which broke under the weight. Axl was sent to the ground, but judging by the look on his face, it didn't make a difference whether he was standing or sitting. "You contribute nothing, and you know it. Leave, little Izzy, there's gonna be no change either way." Axl said, enjoying this little show. </p><p>Izzy was quiet for a minute. He blinked, maybe processing those words, and then he smiled. "Yeah, you're right." And with that, he walked foward, slowly and purposefully. Duff could see Slash tense up. </p><p>And then Izzy kicked him, right in the ribs. Axl yelped, startled, shocked, and Duff could feel within him no pity. </p><p>He deserved it a thousand times over. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>